La ultima vez
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Necesitaban que fuera la última vez, porque si no era así no podrían soportarlo. [Fictober, Dia 13]


Summary: Necesitaban que fuera la última vez, porque si no era así no podrían soportarlo. [Fictober, Dia 13]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 13, temática "Dolor"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**La última vez**

**1.-**

Sabía perfectamente que era él culpable de la pelea y también sabía perfectamente que su novia no iba a hablarle hasta que él decidiera hacerlo, quizás era momento de arreglar las cosas.

Había sido una pelea que para sus amigos rodeaba lo estúpido, pero para Draco no, él la había cagado, le había dicho que dejara los libros de lado y que por primera vez lo pusiera primero en las cosas que hacer, lo pusiera primero en la lista.

Grave error.

Draco Malfoy sabía que su novia estaba estresada estudiando para aprobar todos los exámenes para convertirse en sanadora y que eso la tenía abrumada, no tenía tiempo para respirar aire puro y de ni siquiera tener una cita con él.

El rubio, que estaba estudiando de manera independiente para poder convertirse en profesor de Hogwarts también se encontraba estresado, al borde de un colapso mental, pero estar con ella lo hacía sentirse revitalizado, vivo.

Caminó por el Londres muggle sintiéndose como un idiota al llegar a la puerta de su novia sin saber que decir, como todas las veces anteriores en donde la discusión había pasado los límites, la única diferencia era que en este caso estaba lloviendo, Draco no llevaba paraguas ni las llaves de la casa de su novia.

No era la primera vez que discutían, pero era la primera vez que discutían por algo tan al azar.

Podía imaginarla, en su habitación sola estudiando y murmurando improperios hacia él.

Debía disculparse porque estar sin ella se sentía extraño, vacío. Él lo había perdido todo y lo único que quería y realmente amaba de verdad era a Hermione Granger.

Parecía que todos los caminos lo llevaban a ella.

Suspiró abrazada a una almohada en aquel pequeño y cómodo sofá en su hogar, hace mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un momento para pensar bien las cosas, intentar poner todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos en un orden especifico dándole las prioridades necesarias a algunas.

Se levantó despacio tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y que su gato apareciera a darle algunos mimos, en ese momento no quería ver, escuchar o sentir a alguien. Solo quería estar sola.

Ella era terca, obstinada y no iba a decir que era la culpable de la pelea que había tenido con Draco, ambos tenían la culpa, pero ella no se iba a disculpar, claro que no.

Encendió la cafetera, quizás un café le ayudaría.

Escuchó un fuerte trueno y soltó un gritito ahogado, la lluvia tampoco estaba ayudándola a ponerse en orden con todo.

¿Estaba dolida?, por supuesto que sí.

Una y otra vez le había dado oportunidades a su novio, y miles de veces se habían reconciliado. Si, la discusión había sido estúpida y sin sentido, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarla mal y por poco insultarla.

¿Cuántas veces más lo iba a perdonar? ¿Cuántas veces más ella iba a dar un paso adelante para arrojarse a sus brazos?

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tocado su puerta dando su excusa y disculparse por lo que había hecho, la lista era larga y las excusas las conocía todas. Era un experto en pedir perdón.

Escuchó la puerta sonar y soltando un bufido la abrió encontrándose con Draco, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, la miraba con arrepentimiento.

Frente a ella como muchas veces antes, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo la observó.

—Esta va a ser la ultima vez que te dejaré entrar — Dijo Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esa frase?

— Esta es la ultima vez, no te haré más daño. — Respondió entrando al departamento de la chica.

Quizás era la costumbre o quizás era el conocerse bastante, quizás era el amor que se sentían la razón por la que se disculpaban una y otra vez.

Necesitaban que fuera la ultima vez, necesitaban que fuera la ultima vez que se provocaban dolor.

Necesitaban que fuera la ultima vez, porque si no era así no podrían soportarlo.


End file.
